


You Changed Me

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Character(s), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Uma, jay/original character
Kudos: 4





	1. The Proclomation

Xavier's POV  
I was sitting on Ben's bed while he was being fitted for his coronation. He glanced to the side as if suddenly remembering that I was there. I wouldn't blame him if he did forget that I was there. I'm not the most talkative person on the planet and I'm definitely not the most noticeable. Honestly, I am still shocked by the fact that I and Ben are actually friends. Oh sorry! That isn't exactly the best way to start this off... I'm Xavier son of the Genie and royal adviser of the soon to be King Ben.

"Hey X you listening?" He asked

"Huh? o-oh sorry." I apologized looking down.

"It's fine. I was asking if you were sure that your ok with me making this decision." He told me.

"Well, I think that the kids of the Isle deserve a chance for a better life," I told him

"If you insist." He responded

"Hey, you never told me which kids your planning to bring over..." I started trailing off as he looked over at me

"Sorry bout that but you'll have to find out the same time as my parents." He told me with a smile.

"Well speak of the devil," I mumbled as his parents walked in.

"How is it that you're going to be crowned king next week? Your just a baby." The beast says as he walks in

"He's turning sixteen dear," Belle told her husband as she picked up Ben's school jacket 

"That's way too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was 42." The beast says pulling his glasses off.

"You decided to marry me at 28." Belle scoffed

"Well, it was either you or the teapot." Ben's dad joked which made Ben laugh.

Ben tries to step off the platform but the man fitting him won't let him.

"Mom, dad I have chosen my first proclamation as king," Ben announced

He looked over at me and I nodded in support. 

"I have decided that the children on the Isle should be given the chance to live here in Auradon." He announced

Belle dropped his jacket out of shock and I scooped it up and placed it on the bed. King Adam starts to get mad

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" He asked

Ben nodded

"We'll start out with a few at first. the ones that need our help the most. I've already chosen them." ben told them

"Have you?" The king asked

"I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?" Belle asked taking her husband's arm.

"Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Maleficent." He told them

My jaw dropped

"Did you know about this?" Belle asked me

"I knew about the proclamation just not the kids," I responded looking at Ben with wide eyes

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land!" beast argues

"Dad their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life? Dad.." Ben trails off.

"I suppose their children are innocent," Beast said giving in and leaving

Belle comes over and fixes Ben's collar.

"Well done." She says leaving along with her husband.

He turns to me. I glared at him.

"Sorry for not telling you about the parents sooner." He told me

"You could have told me a child of Jafar is coming to Auradon," I told him

"yeah, I know. It's his son. His name is Jay." He told me sitting next to me.

"So now I have to deal with him and Jay. Great." I told him falling back onto his bed.

He tried to get me to look at him but I pulled my blue tipped bangs over my eyes.

"Xavier your not mad are you?" he asked

I sighed and shook my head.

"When will they be here?" I asked him

"Tomorrow?" He told him

"Fine..."


	2. Meeting Jay

Xavier's POV  
The next day my roommate Aziz woke me up and practically forced me out of bed. After a bit, I was ready and waiting for a car to pull up with Ben, Fairy Godmother, and Audrey. After about 10 minutes and 27 seconds (Knowing the exact time because I was counting out of nervousness), a black limo pulled up. The door opened and two boys fell out fighting over what looked like a blanket. One of them was really short and had whitish blonde hair and kina scrawny. the other was tall and muscular. Two girls, them stepped out. One had Purple hair and the other had blue hair. The one with purple hair kicked the two boys 

"We have an audience." She hissed the two boys stood up and threw the stuff back into the car.

The taller of the boys spotted me and smirked. He made his way over to me.

"Hey, foxy~ Name's Jay." He flirted

I turned red and looked away as Fairy Godmother stepped in between us. Jay frowned and returned to his group. Ben had started a speech that he had prepared but I wasn't really paying attention. I had walked behind him as we shook that villain kids' hands. When I got to Jay I waved and he winked at me. We started on the way inside. When we got to the statue of king Adam Ben clapped his hand and the statue morphed into the beast form. The son of Cruella yelped and jumped into Jay's arms.

"Carlos it's ok. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to show up that anything is possible." Ben explained as jay dropped Carlos

"Does he shed much?" The girl with purple hair, I think her name is Mal, asked

"Yeah mom doesn't let him on the couch." ben responded jokingly

I glanced back and forth between them and smiled a bit. Audrey noticed and glared at me making me shrink back a bit. We had made our way through the school and Ben called Doug over.

"Ok well I gotta go so if you need anything you can always-" He was cut off

"Ask Doug or Xavier." Audrey finished

Her and Mal had an awkward fake laugh. 

"Ok, so Xavier will be taking you guys on a tour of the school," Ben said walking off with Audrey

The VK's turned to me.

"H-hey... I'm Xavier..." I told them

"Nice to meet you. So are you gonna show us around or not?" The blue-haired girl asked

"O-oh right," I mumbled taking the lead.

"So how much do you know about us?" Jay asked

"N-nothing except for your parents." I stuttered

"Well I'm Carlos, Purple-haired girl is Mal, Blue haired girl is Evie, and I think you already know Jay." The short one explained.

I nodded.

"So who are you the son of?" mal asked me.

"Nonya business?" I responded

"Aw come on. You already know about us." Evie told me

Jay looked down at my neck and walked over me. He grabbed the chain of my pendant.

"he's the genies kid," he told them taking my lamp charm in his hand.

I jerked away causing a small simile to go throughout the group. I sighed and continued the tour of the school. after it was over I gave them directions to their dorms and rushed away trying to get out of Jay's icy gaze.

"What happened to you?" Aziz asked as I walked in

"One of the kids kept looking at me and I was getting a bit uncomfortable," I told him

"Which one?" He asked looking up from his homework

"Jafar's son Jay," I told him

"Eh, I saw him from the window. He looks like your type." He told me

I blushed furiously and looked away.

"That's what you said about Ambrose," I told him falling back on my bed

"well this time I'm sure of it." He told me sitting next to me on the bed.

I glanced over to my lamp that was sitting on my nightstand. I sighed and sat up. The afternoon ended up being just us doing homework and goofing around until we both fell asleep.


	3. This was probably a bad idea....

Jay's POV  
That night we had met up with Mal and Evie and discussed how to steal the wand. We were sneaking around when we passed by the little genie's room. I quietly snuck up to the door.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Mal whisper-yelled at me

"If I can get his lamp I control him. It would be nice to have someone over here on our side." I told them

"He has a point," Carlos said

"Fine but make it quick and don't get caught," Mal said giving in

I nodded and snuck inside the room. Xavier was lying in his bed with his dark blue bangs covering his eyes. I had to admit he was pretty cute. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw what looked like his roommate. He had a large white tiger fast asleep on the foot of his bed. crap now I gotta be even more careful. I snuck over to his bedside and saw his lamp. I quickly grabbed it and started to head out and saw golden cuffs around his wrists. He's not free. Even better for us. I smiled to myself and got out of the room.

"Did you get it?" Evie asked

I nodded and we headed out hiding it in my bag. Long story short we didn't get the wand.

Xavier's POV

I woke up by my roommate shaking me.

"What is it, Aziz?" I groaned keeping my eyes shut

"Xavier where's your lamp?!" He asked, panic lacing his voice.

My eyes snapped open and I jolted up. My lamp wasn't beside my bed. Oh my god. Out of panic I teared up and started crying.

"Avi it's ok," Aziz said trying to soothe me.

"It's not ok Azi! You know that whoever gets my lamp controls me! You remember what happened when Ambrose got ahold of it!" I exclaimed

"Hey, it'll be fine ok? we'll figure this out. But right now we have school." He told me

I nodded and got up to get ready. I was at my locker after the first class when Jay leaned on the locker next to me.

"Hey, little genie." He greeted

I glanced over at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked when I didn't answer

"I lost something extremely important," I told him

"I might be able to help you with that. meet me at my dorm after classes are over and I'll see what I can do to help." He told me 

I immediately agreed even though it was probably a bad idea. I mean even if he was lying I wasn't thinking straight and I was desperate. 

"Ok cool. Meet me after the last class is over. Just wait outside the room." he told me

I agreed and he walked off to join Mal. I let out the breath that I was holding in and made my way over to Aziz and my older sister Gigi, both of which were looking at me shocked.

"Xavier, did you just agree to meet a villain kid in his dorm?" My sister asked me shocked

I nodded.

"Why?" Aziz asked

He wasn't being rude about it, it was more that he was confused and curious.

"He said he could help me find my lamp and I'm desperate," I told him

"YOU-" I cut my sister off by putting a hand over her mouth and I lead her and Aziz to our dorm

"YOU LOST YOUR LAMP?!" My sister screeched when I took my hand off her mouth

I gulped and nodded

"Dad is going to kill you." She told me

"Not if I find it before the family day!" I told her

"You said that Jay could help you? Are you not suspicious?" Aziz asked me

"I'm desperate," I repeated leaving the room and making my way to the class where the VK's were.

This was probably a bad idea...


	4. You are exactly like Ambrose

Xavier's POV  
I was walking down the hall when Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, rushed up to me.

"Hey, Jane what's up?" I asked

"I have to give this to my mom but I don't want to be alone so could you please, please, please, please come with me?" Jane asked

"Yeah of course. I was just heading there anyway." I told her walking with her

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed giving me a hug.

I laughed a bit and we made our way down the hall. When we got there Fairy Godmother was asking them questions.

"If you find a crying baby do you A) Curse it? B) Lock it in a tower or C) Give it a bottle?" she asked

No one answered so Fairy Godmother did what every teacher on earth does. She called out someone randomly. I swear that should count as an evil deed.

"Mal what about you?" She asked

"C) Give it a bottle," Mal answered

"Correct. Again." Fairy Godmother told her turning back to the blackboard.

"Dang girl you are on fire!" Jay exclaimed

"Just choose the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal told them

"Oh," Carlos mumbled

"That makes so much more sense," Evie mumbled

I nudged Jane foreword and she speed-walked over.

"Oh hello, child everyone you know my daughter Jane." Fairy Godmother introduced to the VK's

"Mom!" jane exclaimed

"it's ok jane." her mother told her

"Don't mind me. Good day." Jane said after she got her mother to sign the paper and run out

When she got out of the room she bolted down the hallway and I waited out of view of the class. A few minutes later the bell rang and the VK's rushed out. Jay spotted me and grabbed my shoulder making me jump twenty feet. I yelped and turned around.

"aw that sounded so cute." he teased

"You said that you could help me?" I said ignoring him

"Yeah follow me." He told me leading me to his room.

When we got there he pulled me inside and shut the door behind us. I watched him as he made his way over to his bedside and pulled out my lamp.

"YOU STOLE IT?!" I yelled

"Well this was such a good score I couldn't resist," he told me pulling it away as I tried to grab it.

"Give. It. back." I growled

"Now don't go getting demanding." He told me grabbing my hand when I tried to grab it again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to jerk my hand away

"I wonder what would happen if I rubbed this." He wondered holding it just out of my reach.

"Wait don't-!" I exclaimed as he started to rub it

The golden cuffs around my wrists started to glow.

"So it does work..." He mumbled taking my wrists.

"Rules are the same as my dads so I trust you know them," I told him pulling away

"So is it true that you actually have to obey me?" He asked

"That's only true for certain Genies," I told him glaring.

"and what are you?" He asked leaning against the bed frame

"I'm one of the genies that have to obey," I mumbled

"Well, in that case, You won't tell anyone about this understood?" He asked

I nodded and he smirked. 

"Your exactly like Ambrose," I told him walking out of the room.

Jay grabbed my arm and handed me my lamp. I gave him a confused look.

"who's Ambrose?" He asked

"I-... No one." I told him

"Are you sure about that?" He asked

I nodded biting my lip and looking away. He let go of my arm and went over to his dorm. When I got back to mine Aziz wasn't here. I sat on my bed contemplating what just happened. The door rattled and I jumped up and threw my lamp under my lamp and pretended to look for it.

"Hey, Avier." He greeted walking in.

"Hey," I mumbled reaching under the bed and grabbing my lamp.

"YES!!" I exclaimed flakily.

"Did you find it?" He asked crouching next to me

I nodded and pulled it out.

"IT WAS UNDER YOUR BED THIS WHOLE TIME??!!" He yelled 

I nodded. He groaned and fell back onto his bed. I laughed a bit and sat next to him on his bed. He glared at me and pushed me playfully. Thank god he hasn't asked me about Jay. we heard a knock on the door and looked at each other. I opened the door and was met with a smirking face.

"A-Ambrose?"


	5. Attack of the tiger

Xavier's POV  
My ex-boyfriend smirked down at me.

"Hey Xavier~," He told me with a smirk on his face.

I glanced behind me and gave Aziz a look. He quickly rushed over and glared at him. 

"You need your little friend over here to defend you? How pathetic." Ambrose told me

"You're the reason he's like this now!" Aziz exclaimed pushing me behind him.

"I guess your right there. Why don't you come back to me, Xavier?" He asked looking past my friend. 

I glanced over at Aziz's tiger, which was sitting on the floor by the bed. I whistled and waved over Nimer. He calmly walked over to me and turned his head over to his young owner yelling at my ex at the doorway.

"Nimer could you scare him for me," I whispered pointing at Ambrose.

The tiger started to growl. Aziz turned around and smiled at the sight of his tiger. he calmly stepped out of the way and Nimer lunged at Ambrose. He stumbled back and took off running down the hallway. Aziz pulled Nimer back in and slowly and calmly shut the door. We locked eyes and a huge grin spread across both of our faces and we broke out in laughter. 

"Did you see his face?" He exclaimed

"It was priceless!" I responded

There was a knock on the door. This time Aziz opened the door. It was just Jane.

"oh hey, Lonnie- What happened to your hair?" I asked

"Mal did it!" She exclaimed happily

"It looks amazing." Aziz complimented

"Anyway I'm looking for Mal right now and I think that you might be able to help?" She asked me

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Weeeelllll. Since you seem to be friends with them I think that you could know where they are? Possibly?" She asked me

"I have no idea. Sorry." I told her

"Well I don't want to wander around alone so could you please come with me?" She begged 

I glanced at Aziz and he pushed me out the door and shut it as I stumbled out.

"I guess now I have to," I mumbled following Lonnie down the hall.

We finally found them in the kitchen.

"Mal! I've been looking all over for you! you know everyone wants you to do their hair." Lonnie told her

"What are you guys making?" I asked

"Just a midnight snack," Mal answered 

"Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys making?" Lonnie asked

"Nothing special. Just a few cookies." Mal responded

Lonnie swiped a taste of the cookie dough from the bowl.

"No, Wait!" Mal exclaimed

Lonnie looked at them. 

"What? I'm not going to double-dip." She joked

"Feel anything?" Evie asked

"Like something's missing?" Mal asked

jay smirked at her

"hey~" He flirted

"could use some chips," Lonnie said giving him a blank stare and grabbing chocolate chips

"And those are?" Mal asked

"chocolate chips. Only the most important food group." Lonnie told them.

I didn't stay for the rest of the conversation due to the fact that I was so tired and I just really wanted to sleep. On the way down the hall, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away. I squeaked and covered my face with my hands out of instinct.

"Avier calm down it's just me."

I looked up and saw Ben.

"S-sorry. you scared me." I mumbled

"No need to apologize. I was actually here to talk to you and your roommate about a certain tiger attacking a student." He told me

"You're going to have to talk to Aziz about that," I told him walking with him back to our dorm.

I was kinda curious about what the VK's were up to. Little did I know I was going to find out very soon


	6. My control

Xavier's POV  
The next day I was at my locker before I had to run to my next class when Jay walked up to me. I could sense him before I saw him because my cuffs started glowing a bit.

"Hey little genie~," He said leaning against my now closed locker

"Do you need anything?" I asked a bit harshly.

"You saw us in the kitchen last night so I decided to give these to you." He told me handing me a cookie.

"Thanks but... I don't think so." I mumbled

"It's ok I get it. I'm a Villain kid." He told me

I turned red out of embarrassment.

"N-no! I-it's not that." I stuttered

"No, It's fine! I completely understand." He told me about to leave

I grabbed his hand and took the cookie and took the bite out of it. he smirked slightly and pinned me to the lockers with his hands on either side of my head. My head started to feel dizzy and something came over me.

"Feel anything different?" He asked

"N-... Your really hot..." I whispered

Jay's POV  
I was a bit taken back by his statement but hey at least it shows that the potion worked. Yesterday Ben had told us that the only people that would be near the wand would be him, his family, his girlfriend, his adviser and his boyfriend. Well, guess who the royal advisor is? I turned my attention back to the smaller boy standing in front of me. I smirked down at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll see you at the tourney game right?" I whispered into his ear.

He nodded shakily. I smiled and pulled away walking towards Mal.

"How did it go with the genie?" She asked

"It worked like a charm," I told her

"Good. Tell him to meet you under the bleachers after the tourney. He'll listen for more than one reason." Mal explained with a smile.

*Time Skip to After the tourney game*

after the bleachers and field were clear I walked up behind Xavier, who was obediently waiting underneath the bleachers for me. I grabbed his waist making him yelp and jump away from me. I wrapped my arms around his waist to calm him down and it worked.

"Hey~ are you ok?" I asked him

"Yeah... Sorry... You just scared me..." He told me looking down

"You don't need to apologize," I told him

"Sorry." He whispered

"Why do you keep apologizing?" I asked brushing his bangs away from his eyes

"Sorry... It was my last relationship." He told me

"Is this about that Ambrose person?" I asked

His dark blue eyes fell to the ground as he nodded.

"What did he do to you?" 

"A lot"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"When I first came to Auradon I fell quick and hard for Ambrose. We got together pretty soon after. At first, it was amazing. He was so kind to me and I really thought that he loved me. After a few weeks though he started to beat me and force me to do things that I didn't want to do. I'll leave that to your imagination. He kinda broke me after that. After a while, I finally told Aziz and he basically sent his pet tiger on him." Xavier told me

"He abused you?" I asked

He nodded

"I kind of deserved it though." He told me

"How do you deserve anything like that?" I asked

"I wouldn't do what he told me to and I would try to leave him," Xavier told me rubbing his eyes.

I turned him around and made him look at me. His dark blue eyes were wide with fear and he flinched like he thought I was going to hit him.

"You don't deserve any of that," I told him

"Yes I did-" I cut him off by slapping him.

He fell to the ground and looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't (and couldn't) stop loving me.

"I'm sorry baby..." I whispered hugging him

"It's ok.." He mumbled

I smiled. He is under my complete control


	7. Talk with carlos

Xavier's POV  
I walked back into my dorm to see Aziz sitting on his bed petting Nimer.  
"Hey, Aziz." I greeted him falling onto my bed  
"So. You and Jay huh?" He asked looking at me  
"Maybe... I don't know. My heart's pounding... I feel like its wrong but... Whenever he's around me..." I started  
"oh god its Ambrose all over again." he groaned  
"And how is Jay like Ambrose?" I asked sitting up.  
"I never said that. All I'm saying is that you went through this love-sick puppy thing when you were crushing on that sorry excuse for a human." Aziz responded  
"Yeah but Jay's not like that. I can tell." I told him  
"As long as you're happy you dork. But if he starts doing anything to you, you better tell me right away," he told me turning his attention back to a book  
"And what makes you think I won't?" I asked  
"oh, I don't know... Maybe it's because of the fact that it took you almost a year to tell me about Ambrose." He told me sarcastically.  
I looked away.  
"Anyway, how's your sister doing?" He asked changing the subject.  
"Touch my sister and I will kill you. I don't care if we're friends." I told him  
"That's not what I meant," he said  
"It was implied. That and I've known you've liked her for 4 years." I responded  
"You've known for that long?!" He asked  
"Oh yeah," I told him  
When I finally looked over at him he was as red as a tomato. I laughed a bit at him.  
"So any way you and Jay," he told me  
there was suddenly a knock on the door.  
'thank god' I thought  
"I'll get it." I told him  
"You just don't wanna talk about it," Aziz said with a smirk  
"Shut up," I mumbled as I opened the door  
"Hey, Avier! So I was wondering if you could get close to the other VK's. I mean you are really close with Jay but it would be better if you got closer to the other's too," He told me  
"Ok... Where are they?" I asked  
"Well Carlos is in the library, Evie and Mal are in their room, and Jay is roaming around in the garden." He told me  
I nodded and he left.  
"well... What are you waiting for? Go!" Aziz told me, playfully pushing me out the door  
I sighed to myself and made my way to the library because Carlos seemed easiest to talk to and the library was closer to our room. When I got there I saw Carlos sitting alone at a table in the corner. I walked over to him, messing with the hem of my shirt.  
"H-hey..." I greeted, giving him a slight wave  
"Hey. Xavier right?" Carlos asked  
"Yeah... You want some company?" I asked  
"That'd be nice yeah." He told me  
I sat across from him.  
"So how much do you actually know about me?" He asked  
"How much do you know about me?" I responded  
"Hey, I asked you first." He said with a smile  
"Well your name is Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil, father unknown," I told him  
"That's not much." He said  
"Well, I haven't exactly had time to get to know all of you," I told him  
"Ok, my turn. Your name is Xavier, I don't know your last name, You're the son of the genie, you have an older sister, you don't know your mother, and your the king's royal advisor." He told me  
"More then I know about you," I told him  
"So why me?" He asked  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Why talk to me. Why chose to get to know me when there are three other VK's that came with me?" Carlos clarified  
"Well, you seem the easiest to talk to. Mal's kinda scary. Jay's really intimidating but... I don't even know. Evie seems really nice but I can't really talk to girls soo..." I trailed off  
Carlos laughed at that.  
"That's pretty accurate. Fun fact the four of us weren't always friends." He told me  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yeah. Jay and Mal actually used to Bully me and Evie," he told me  
"Wow. How did you guys become friends anyway." I asked  
"It's a long story that I don't really want to go into right now," Carlos told me looking away

"well if you don't want to talk about it I won't make you." I told him.

We ended up talking and joking for over an hour. Eventually, I had to go. 

"Hey if you want to get to know any of the others I would go with Mal. She may look scary but she's really nice once you get to know her." he told me as we split ways.

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind." I told him, walking back to my dorm.

When I got in Aziz was already asleep. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Their Abuse

Xavier's POV  
The next day was the weekend so there really wasn't anything to do. Eventually, I got up and walked out of the dorm to walk around. I walked to the garden and walked around until I came to a secret door in a hedge. I reached for the door but I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with purple hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey, Genie boy." Mal greeted

"H-hey." I stuttered looking down

"Aw come on. I'm not that scary." She said with a smirk

"y-you kinda are..." I whispered

"Eh, your right." She said with a shrug

I saw her black combat boots stop in front of me. 

"You can look up you know. I'm not gonna bite." She told me

I looked up slightly. Mal was a few inches taller than me since I was about the same height as Carlos.

"aw your really cute. No wonder Jay likes you." She said leaning against the tree

"T-thanks... I guess?" I said giving her a confused look.

"That's the closest to a compliment you're going to get," she told me

"What's the Isle like?" I asked

"Well, that was... Random." Mal said giving me a weird look.

"Sorry, I'm just... Curious." I said

"Well, the Isle is... an odd place to say the least. It's not the best place to live but we managed. Most of the time we get the leftovers from Auradon for food and clothes and even then we have to steal to survive. Jay steals to stock his father's shop and I steal for food because Hades forbid my mom feed me. Evie and Carlos don't really steal but when they do Carlos usually steals tech and Evie steals makeup and clothes and stuff like that. Violence is really common there too. Especially the villain's violence towards their kids. Abuse is extremely common and we've all been through it. Carlos had to sleep on a mattress in a closet with bear traps surrounding him. I'm not really sure about Evie or Jay's abuse. My mom would abuse me if I tried to help someone or if I wasn't good enough." She told me

I looked at her shocked as she told me that. I had no idea that things were that bad.

"I... I am so, so, so sorry that you guys had to go through that." I told her

"It's fine. It's not your fault at all. Anyway, I have to go. I have a date with Ben and I don't want to keep him waiting. It was nice talking to you. I don't usually talk about that stuff with someone I just met. You're easy to trust and talk to." She said walking off.

I walked back to my dorm, a bit in shock about what Mal had told me. I need to tell Ben about what was happening to them and try to convince him to bring over more kids. When I walked down the hall to be stopped by Jay.

"Hey... Do you wanna take a walk around with me?" He asked

"Sure," I told him

We walked down the hall and back towards the garden.

"Look I'm sorry about hitting you. Especially after what you had told me." He told me looking down

I thought about what Mal said and curiosity took over.

"Were you abused?" I asked

He blinked at me with a surprised look.

"Where did you hear that?" Jay asked

"Mal told me when we talked today," I told him

"And what did she tell you exactly?" He asked

"Mal told me that abuse was common on the Isle and that all four of you went through it. I was just a bit curious. Please don't be mad." I said covering my face

"Why would I be mad? You're just asking a question." He told me, gently moving my hands

"So... were you?" I asked

He sighed slightly and sat on a bench. He waved me over and I came over and sat next to him.

"Mal was right about abuse being common. I'm sure she already told you about her and Carlos. I don't think Evie was abused that much, her mom being more centered around beauty." Jay told me

"That doesn't answer my question," I told him

He looked down.

"My dad would abuse me if I didn't steal enough stuff and if I didn't do anything fast enough. The beatings were pretty brutal but the most injuries I sustained were a broken rib or something. Unlike the others, I didn't have a bed or even a mattress and had to sleep under a wooden table with about 50 or so TVs stacked on top of it. It wasn't exactly the best living conditions in the world." He admitted.

"I... I'm sorry." Was all I could say to him

"For what? It's not your fault that all that stuff had happened." He told me.

"I know but... You don't deserve that." I told him

"Anyway off this topic. I want to take you on a date tomorrow. You ok with that?" He asked me

I nodded and a smile grew on my face. 

"Great. I'll meet you tomorrow at..... 4?" He asked

"Yeah, that'll be fine." I told him

"Perfect." He responded, kissing my forehead.

He got up and walked away. After a bit, I started back to my dorm. When I got there Aziz was sitting on his bed. 

"So where have you been?" He asked me

"Well at first with Mal then with Jay. Oh and Jay's taking me out tomorrow." I told him, sitting next to him

"Well, in that case, I'm finally going to talk to him," Aziz said

"Please don't threaten him." I begged

"Now why would I do that?" He asked with a smirk

"Because you're you," I told him

"Seriously though I probably won't threaten him. This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time." He told me

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked

"Mhm." He said poking my side

I laughed a bit and jerked to the side. Aziz smirked at my reaction and started to tickle me. I was laughing like crazy when we heard a knock at the door. he got up to answer and I was giggling on his bed.

"What are the two of you up to?" Gigi asked

"Nothing." Aziz said letting her in.

"Are you raping my brother?" She asked

"Ok, we both know that I would never do that to your brother. He's my best friend." Aziz told her shutting the door

"He's sitting right here you know. And Aziz would never do that to me. Your just overprotective." I cut in

"Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry, Aziz." She apologized 

"It's fine. Hey, your brothers going on a date with Jay tomorrow." He told her

"Traitor." I snapped.

"So am I finally going to get to know him?" Gigi asked

"Fine but DON'T THREATEN HIM." I told her  
  
They both laughed at me and soon I joined them. Gods I love my friends.


End file.
